Polishing the Dark Side
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Phineas and friends learn to deal with a tragic event. Warnings inside. One shot, no pairings.


Chao- Inspired while listening to some depressing music and thinking about Phineas and Ferb. Great combination, huh?

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Warnings: Rated T for mentioning of death and suicide. **

**Parings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Polishing the Darker Side**

A young girl in her late teens with long, thick, raven black hair stood alone on a balcony. She gazed up at the stars with her deep, sapphire eyes. Water began to conceive underneath. She held onto a cold rail as she inhaled the cool, crisp air of the night. A small smile grew over her face.

"Yes, tonight is the night," she whispered to herself.

The stars shine bright.

The moon is out to play.

There is a tiny sound of laughter in the air.

The breeze feels nice.

I take one last look around my life before I end it….

Xxx

The sun rose over the city of Danville with its brilliant, gold rays of light. Clouds gently floated by as birds sang their early morning songs.

In the suburbs of one neighborhood, a young adolescent with red hair started to wake up. He yawned as he stretched his arms. He unlocked his pupils and when his vision cleared, he smiled one giant grin. He was ready to start another day. He carefully stepped out of bed so he would not disturb his sleeping pet, which was a platypus.

"Hey, Ferb," greeted the teen towards his brother, "It's time to get up!"

The other boy, who had green hair, refused to get out of bed. He much rather spend an extra five minutes of relaxation as he had a long night filled with assignments. The tasks were easy but when having multiple worksheets and texts to read, it would make any student tired.

"Come on!" the younger one sang as he ripped off the older one's sheets.

"I'm up, Phineas!" Ferb chuckled as the cold air contacted his body. He pulled back parts of his green hair he had grown over time.

The one named Phineas laughed then left the room to get ready for the day. He began his preparation by taking a quick shower then drying off. He placed on a white shirt with an orange vest and wore dark blue pants. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, which he kept about the same length since he was young. As he stepped out of the bathroom, his older brother came in to begin his own routine.

"Good morning, Perry." Phineas greeted to his pet as he and the platypus walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He and his parents acknowledged each other through small words. His mother made her children their lunches while the father sat at the table reading the paper.

Phineas placed in some food for his beloved pet in a bowl and set it on the ground for the platypus to eat. He then took a seat at the table and began to munch on some cereal. Ferb entered wearing a black jacket and dark blue pants. He simply poured himself a glass of milk.

"Are you two taking Isabella to school this morning," their mother asked.

"She said she had some things to do at school earlier this morning." Phineas informed his family.

Ferb nodded his head. He was sixteen and earned his license. He drove his brother and sometimes their neighborhood friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, to school every morning. The girl would not be joining them this time around for she was elected class president and had some errands to run and meetings to attend in the early a.m.

The boy with green hair glanced at a clock on the wall and noticed it was time to leave. The other one petted the semi aquatic mammal. The two of them grabbed their lunches and left. They hopped into the car and drove towards their learning destination. They passed by many houses and other cars. The trees around them were turning colors and beginning to lose their leaves.

"It sure is cool this morning." Phineas commented with a smile as his brother nodded.

When the boys reached their school, Ferb parked the car in his usual spot under a tree behind a gate separating the school's lot from a city park. The brothers stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards their lockers. Phineas merrily chirped away at whatever was on his bouncy mind while his brother listened. Every so often the two of them would stop and notice some of their peers crying. The further they went into the halls, the more and more people they saw sobbing.

"I wonder what's going on?" Phineas asked out loud. The two brothers went to their lockers and reached for the materials they needed for their classes. As he repositioned his backpack, Phineas suggested, "Let's go see if Isabella is done with her meetings."

Ferb nodded. The teens left the hallway and walked outside. As they did, they observed more and more students seemed to be depressed by something. Even some of the teachers appeared to be gloomy. The two boys were baffled by this. Soon, they found their female friend sitting on a bench next to another friend. One girl had black hair and blue eyes while the other had short, brown hair, small blue eyes, and wore glasses.

"Hey, Isabella! Hey, Gretchen!" greeted Phineas cheerfully to both companions. His smile soon faded when he saw both his pals appeared to be upset over something. He took a moment to think then asked, "Wow, was last night's episode of Pretty Rainbow Unicorns that bad?"

"That's not what she's crying about." the one named Gretchen informed.

"What happened?" Phineas asked, concerned about the wellbeing of one of his buddies.

"Didn't you hear on the news? Or from anyone else?" Gretchen questioned.

"Uh… No?" Phineas replied confused and Ferb shook his head.

Just as the one with glasses was about to speak, a voice over the public announcement system came on. The one who spoke into the device instructed all students to head for the gym for a special assembly. The two brothers looked at each other confused. They then went towards the gym with their two glum pals. The gym was packed with many students from different grade levels. The group sat together with their other friends.

"Good morning Django, Baljeet, Ginger, Adyson," Phineas greeted everyone with a smile but was unsure as to why most of his companions appeared to be upset.

The entire gym muttered with small talk. Most girls had watery eyes while some boys had solemn appearances. The students who appeared to be very upset by the unknown incident were the seniors. No questions could be asked as the teachers ordered the students to take their seats. A woman with shoulder length brown hair and glasses came to the center of the gym's floor. The entire area became silent as the principal held a microphone.

"I have some very sad news," the woman began with a shaky voice, "Last night, our student body president, Cathy Rotear, had passed away."

The ones who did not know about the news gasped in shocked. Tears within Isabella increased when she had to rehear the information she already knew. Gretchen went back to comforting her friend. Ginger soon started to sob quietly with Baljeet offering his condolences. Django, Adyson, and Ferb shut their eyes as everything sank in.

"The funeral will be Thursday and everyone is invited," the principal said with her own eyes tearing up a bit.

Phineas looked at the people around him. Some students, even teachers, were crying, some appeared disappointed, while others had no opinion on the matter. After several minutes passed by, the students were instructed to head to their first period class where a special schedule for the day would be announced.

Isabella refused to move. Some other peers felt the same way. Phineas understood his friend's feelings. The girl was close to the one named Cathy. The older, female adolescent had assisted the younger one in the field of class elections, not that the half-Hispanic, half-Jewish girl needed much help. But the senior was also able to offer many advice towards the other one and even had ideas of how to win scholarships for college, an area the bold, young adult was already interested in.

"Isabella, do you know what happened?" Phineas finally asked, curious about the student body class president. At first silence existed between everyone. Their ears perked up and they changed their view towards the girl with raven hair.

"…She just… didn't die…" Isabella finally spoke, but in a whisper. The friends who were close to her gathered around to hear what needed to be said. Isabella glanced up and looked directly into Phineas's eyes. Her heart ached from what she already knew and had to tell to everyone around her.

She then managed to choke out painstakingly, "I… I was talking with her family the other night… She… she… killed herself!"

The girl then broke down crying even more. Everyone around her was shocked. The group did their best to comfort their friend who had lost someone dear to her. Phineas placed one hand on his companion's back and the other in his pocket.

He then glanced down at the floor. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. He was sad about the news, but something else tugged at the back of his head. He was unclear of what the sentiment was.

Rumors started to float around. No one was sure as to why the female adolescent went about and ended her life. No note was left and she was a rather cheerful student. She had a sister who was in a grade below Phineas and would obviously be absent for some time.

Eventually everyone went back to their class. Not much could continue on. The one named Cathy Rotear was a popular and well liked student. Some teachers gave lectures about life while others gave a study period, even though hardly anyone could concentrate after hearing such depressing news. When lunchtime came around, Isabella could not find the strength to eat her lunch. Her friends were concerned by this but knew they could nothing more.

The day was sluggish but eventually ended. The boys had offered their depressed friend a ride home but Isabella declined. She left with the other girls she had been friends with ever since childhood. Because there would still be school the next day, the two brothers went straight home. When they arrived their mother gave them both big hugs after hearing about the news from neighbors, other moms, and TV.

No homework was assigned for the day for either boy. Ferb went to go use the family's computer while Phineas went outside. He took a seat in the backyard underneath their tree. A part of him wanted to be alone and yet, he did not want to be alone. He wondered if his brother felt the same.

Just then, Perry came out from the house and into the backyard. He took a seat on his owner's lap. He glanced up and noticed how sad the adolescent was, a rare sentiment for either of them. He made his usual chirp to allow the teen to know his pet was there for him. Phineas sighed as he recalled all the fun times he had with his brother and friends over their summer breaks. He always enjoyed everyday and made the most out of every situation.

He quietly stroke his beloved pet for awhile. He was deep in thought and did not seem to hear a small, beeping noise. Perry quickly but carefully stepped down from his owner's lap and walked away. Normally, the adolescent would follow the semi aquatic mammal to see where the animal went but this time Phineas chose to remain in his spot. The same feeling he had earlier in the gym was back. He couldn't shake the feeling nor could he figure out what was bothering him.

The sun soon started to leave his side of the world. Phineas wondered how everyone else was handling the situation, even if many of them were not the best of friends with the president. He looked up and saw the sky turn from a deep blue to a mixture of pink, yellow, and orange. He sighed once more as he stood up. Dinner was made and everyone was called into the kitchen. The teen poked his food but did not eat as much as he usually would.

"So what has the school decided about the situation with the student government?" their father asked, trying to make conversation over the event.

"The vice president will take over the position," the boy with red hair replied in a quiet tone, "And there was an announcement made by the principal saying the funeral will be Thursday."

"You boys don't have to go if you don't want to," their mother tried to comfort, understanding how hard the news hit the families.

"We'll think about it," Ferb filled in.

Phineas placed his leftovers in the fridge as everyone else rinsed off their plates and placed them in the dish washer. He then walked upstairs towards his room. Ferb noticed how his brother had been acting all day. He also had concern for his other friend, who was in deep mourning. He entered their room, pulled the younger one aside and said, "I think Isabella needs someone like you right now."

The smaller adolescent nodded. He wanted to be sure his childhood companion was alright. He walked back downstairs and asked if it would be alright if he went over to Isabella's place. After granted permission, the young teen walked out the door. He was halfway towards his neighbor's place when he saw another adolescent with dark, shiny hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted in a calm matter.

"Oh, hey, Phineas." Isabella greeted back sadly.

"Uh… what brings you out so late at night?"

"Well… I was just… going out… for a walk."

"…. Mind if I join you?"

A small smile grew over the girl's face. The boy couldn't help but smile as well. A portion of his heart was glad to see his friend having the strength to smile once more. The walk they had was mostly quiet but the company they had with each other as well as the moon was enough.

The breeze around them felt smooth and cool. The only sounds made were the chirping of crickets. All the houses had many of their lights off. The night was young with a new morning and new events following. Suddenly, the girl stopped. The boy paused as well. He glanced towards his friend and was concerned about her.

"Isabella?" Phineas called out tenderly.

"She was… so bright." Isabella said quietly.

The two took a seat on the sidewalk. Phineas placed one hand on his companion's back and observed sadly as even more tears began to reform on the other adolescent. He listened politely.

"She was so kind to everyone. She made friends with all the students and the teachers loved her. She helped me with so many things… We were in so many clubs together… We became real close… She taught me so much… Why? Why did she have to go and… kill herself!"

The final questioned tugged at Phineas's heart. Although he endlessly offered the girl condolences, he started to feel a little discomfort in his upper body area. He kept the same position but moved his free hand and placed it on his chest.

The girl continued to sob while the boy remained silent. Phineas was unsure of what he could say. He could easily had told her something cliché but that would have no meaning, and he was sure his childhood buddy had heard them too many times already. He figured it would be best to let the girl express her upset emotions.

After some time together in silence, Isabella lifted her head from her friend's shoulder and smiled a little. The two stood up and went back towards their homes. The boy walked his friend towards her house.

"Thanks for being with me." Isabella said with gratitude.

"You'll be alright for tonight?" Phineas asked with concern.

"Yeah."

"You coming with me and Ferb tomorrow?"

The girl shook her head. She said she would stay home just for tomorrow. She went inside and closed the door. Phineas made his way back towards his own home. He entered quietly and was greeted by his older sister.

The young adult was off at college and took some different courses at various times of the day and just came back from one of her group session. She hugged her brother after hearing the news from their parents. Phineas walked upstairs. He strolled into his room and reached for his pajamas.

"Is she feeling better?" Ferb asked as he glanced up from his desk.

"Yeah," his brother answered.

"That's good." he remarked, then went back to his task.

Phineas went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then changed from his casual clothes and into his pajamas. When he was finished, he went back to his room and sat on his mattress. He tried his best to finish the next chapter of a book he had been reading but found he could not. The text was blurry and the boy's mind was a bit hazy and distracted. He couldn't focus as to what the narration was about.

Eventually, he gave up. He lazily glanced over at his clock. He decided it would be best to go to bed a little early after having a lengthy day with a extensive week to follow. His brother had the same idea. The lights were soon turned off and both brothers were in bed. The older one fell asleep rather quickly.

Phineas, on the other hand, lied fully awake under his sheets. The moon shone softly from the boy's window. The younger one sat up as he glanced over towards his brother. The older one was completely asleep and appeared to not be as troubled, like so many other people were.

Phineas sighed quietly as he glanced back towards his blankets. He knew he would have a long night. Just then, a small form made its way from the door towards the boy with red hair. The tiny pet made itself comfortable on his owner's mattress and rested easily.

The teen stroke his mammal friend once more. Despite being tired from a long day, he allowed his mind to continue to try and figure out what was disturbing him so much. He looked out the window and was able to clearly see a vast, silver moon with many shimmering stars. He thought about the question he was asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, a few tears manage to roll from his sapphire eyes down to his cheeks.

Phineas gripped his shirt tightly as he reflected, "_I don't know… I just… don't know_…"

Xxx

The next morning, Ferb was the first to wake up. He yawned as he stretched. He glanced over and found his brother was still asleep. Surprised by this, Ferb stepped out of bed and shook his brother. The younger made a small noise before finally waking up.

"Had a long night?" Ferb asked with care.

"You could say that." Phineas replied as he opened his eyes.

The one with green hair was a bit stunned to see his brother's orbs appeared to be a little red and puffy. He assumed the boy was finally able to allow some tears to slide down. He decided to let his brother be for a bit as he left the room and started to prepare for another day.

Phineas remained in bed for awhile longer. He had so many questions but he had yet to find any answers. The one that had bothered him the most was the one Isabella asked the other night. To comfort a small ache in his heart, Phineas began to rub his chest. Once the pain vanished, the boy stepped out of bed and began his routine.

Once finished, he went downstairs. The habits of everyone returned to normal. When the boys were ready to leave, their parents wished them a good day, knowing how hard everything was about to be. After a quiet drive to school, the two brothers noticed most of the students appeared fine. Class continued on as normal with only those who were close to the student body president remained in their depressed state.

Phineas tighten the grip on his backpack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to view a person's death as a distraction from school, but he wanted to do his best and remain focused on his projects. His plan worked out well for the most part. However, even the mentioning of the topic from the other day caused him to feel a bit discomfort in his upper body. Most of his friends appeared to not have noticed. The only one who did was his brother.

When school ended for the day, the two of them went straight home. Phineas placed his backpack on a chair and went outside. Again, no homework was assigned for either of the two students. After Ferb placed in a new folder for school, he glanced out the clear, sliding door.

He could see Phineas outside staring into the sky with his hands in his pockets. This nature was not like his sibling at all. He didn't know how much any of the past events could be a culprit in causing the younger to seem depressed and distracted from his everyday attitude. He decided to go and check in on his younger sibling.

"So, what's been eating you?" Ferb asked his brother as he crossed his arms.

Phineas turned around. He revealed a pair of eyes that appeared similar to when he was ten. He still managed to retain his childlike personality, even while in high school. The teen always could have faith in someone whom he had known since they were young.

He trusted his brother, who knew plenty of the outside world that he did not. The questioned he had been proposed made its way back in the boy with red hair's mind. Once again, his heart began to hurt a little. He needed help. He needed to speak with someone. Someone who had credible opinions and views. Someone who would listen to what he had to say. Someone like his brother.

He gathered his courage as he questioned in a very innocent manner, "Why Ferb? Why would someone want to take their own life?"

The older one was taken back a bit. He wasn't sure how to explain this complicated situation towards his simple sibling. But he knew it would be best if here were to break down the notion behind the depressing matter rather than someone else, who did not understand the young boy.

"People do it for different reasons," Ferb began, "Some do it because they feel they have no purpose in life, others don't like the way their life is, others are too anxious too see what's on the other side… People do it for different reasons."

He was quiet. He could tell his younger brother was trying to have everything register in his mind. He tried his best to explain the idea to someone who thought they would have two Perrys from one egg when they were kids. Phineas glanced away. A part of his heart ached.

"But… everyone has a purpose in life," the smaller one tried to reason, his muscle in the center of his chest began to relax.

"Some feel they don't," the older one countered gently, only for the younger sibling to have his heart hurt again.

"But… they can always change their life around."

"Some can't, whether it's because of the choices they've made or the people who are in their lives."

"But… there's always something to live for. There's always a new day. There's always a bright side to everything."

Ferb turned around. He knew he had to allow his sibling and let this shocking information about the way of life sink in. He strongly believed if the boy were to have gone to anyone else, they would have been fed up with his optimistic, childish view.

Before he left, Ferb turned a bit and said, "Some people can't see the light in their dark lives."

Phineas was left alone. He looked up into the sky once more. He thought about everything that took place within the past two days. The people who were affected by this had the comfort of their friends and family. Even the teen was taken care of emotionally by his relatives, especially his brother. Plenty of people were there for him and he was there for the ones he cared about.

"_Then they should polish the dark side_…"

Just then, an idea struck the teen. He figured out a way to help those who have been there for him as well as assist the family who was in mourning. He rushed inside and quickly hiked up the steps to his room. He took out several sheets of blueprint paper and began to construct his idea.

As Ferb entered into their room, he was surprised to see brother working so diligently. He was able to sense the boy had on his usual, childlike grin. He was pleased to see this after dealing with such distressful information. He strolled over to see what the other one was up to. His eyes widen with joy upon what he saw.

Phineas turned around from his chair and asked, "You in?"

Ferb grinned as he replied, "Guess you know what we're going to do this week."

Xxx

The days went by slowly. Classes, students, and teachers returned to their average ways. A few peers remained a tad upset but managed to continue their best in school. Whenever the tragic notion was brought up and the boy with red hair's chest hurt, his brother was there for him and the pain went away.

When the day of the funeral arrived, the two brothers and group of friends attended. They did their best to comfort their grief stricken buddy. When the ceremony was over, Phineas gave his female companion a sheet of paper. After he left, Isabella read the note.

She smiled as she said quietly, "Count me in."

When Friday came around, the brothers were dropped off by their sister, as the car Ferb drove needed to be repaired. Before the start of their lectures, the boys went over to the principal's office. After the last day of school for the week ended, everyone gathered together at a restaurant nearby their campus. Ideas were tossed around. There was a huge buzz and everyone wanted to get in on the action. Phineas glanced towards his friend with the raven hair. He smiled when he saw how well his companion was.

After everything was set, the two boys were picked up by their oldest sibling. She couldn't help but feel uneasy after seeing her brothers appear so happy. She noticed the emotion was similar to the way the two were when they had giant ideas for their summer days.

"What are you two up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just our usual events." Phineas answered happily.

When the three of them arrived at home, Phineas went straight to his room. He gathered several papers from his desk and head downstairs. From his pile held in his hands, one of them slipped out. It landed near the platypus. Perry read the paper. The flyer was about a fundraiser for a family in need. He now knew why the two boys appeared to be so cheerful after enduring a harsh week.

Perry wanted to be there for the his owners. He placed on his fedora and made his way outside without getting caught. He had an idea of where he could go.

In the kitchen, Phineas was busy making phone calls, "Yes, Yes I am."

After Ferb confirmed an order online, he gave a thumbs up. The boy with big, sapphire eyes glanced around and asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Xxx

The mammal landed in his secret lair. His superior appeared on screen and said, "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has created another one his evil machines. Get over there and stop him."

Perry was about to leave when he showed Major Monogram his slip of paper. The commander with the white buzz cut glanced at it and said, "Alright, I'm sending over what I can. Carl! You need to make a donation to Agent P."

"But, sir, I only earn a little bit more than paid interns and-" the young adult was interrupted when his leader interjected, "Carl! This is for charity."

"Well, ok." the person with glasses agreed.

Perry took what he could then went off to a new place.

Xxx

"Candace, since Mom and Dad are at the shop with Ferb's car, could you give us a ride back to school?" Phineas asked his sister with a giant smile.

"Why do you need to go back to school? It's a Friday afternoon," she questioned.

"Ferb and I managed to plan something over there." the boy answered honestly. The girt with red hair looked at her brother's carefully. She figured after a tough week at school, this was the least she could do. She stood up and added, "Alright, but if you two are up to something, consider yourself busted!"

"Thanks, Candace," Phineas said as he and Ferb gave their older sibling a hug.

When the family arrived at the school, the eldest of them stayed in the parking lot as she did not have any afternoon classes. She watched her brothers carefully. Her cell phone then went off.

"'Sup Stac," she greeted into her phone, "Wait, you saw Jeremy and Coltrane doing what?"

The young adult arrived to keep an eye on the Flynn-Fletcher boys, but was soon engrossed in her conversation with her childhood friend. She did not notice any of the giant boxes or trucks passing her.

Xxx

Phineas and Ferb walked into the school's vast, multipurpose filed. There, they met with the principal as well as many employees waiting for signatures. Once everything was set, the two boys began their project. Over time, more and more of their friends arrived. Soon, other students came as well. Phineas looked at his list when he head someone call him, "Hey, Phineas."

The boy turned to see a girl with pretty, sapphire eyes. She smiled as she asked, "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas welcomed, "We're just getting ready for this evening."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, Ferb and I could always use another commander for all this."

"You got it!"

"Oh, and Isabella," Phineas added just before the girl could walk away, "Thanks for being here."

"We all have our parts to play." Isabella then walked off to go and do what she was good at.

Xxx

Candace went on with her conversation when something loud disrupted her. She nearly dropped her cell phone but managed to catch it in time. She then glanced up and was surprised to see not just one or two rides, but an entire festival in her old high school's field.

"Candace, what's going on?" Stacy asked on the other line. The girl's eyes twitched a bit as she replied, "It looks like Phineas and Ferb are up to their old, summer tricks in the middle of the school year."

"Really? What are they doing?"

"It looks like an entire carnival at our high school's yard!"

"Wow, that sounds cool."

"It's not cool! Argh, I got to go!" Candace hung up her phone to call her mother. She then rapidly explained, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are building something on a Friday afternoon!"

"And that's bad, why?" Linda asked her daughter.

"No! They're making something and it's disrupting the school!"

"Alright, your father and I are almost done at the shop and we'll be over shortly."

Candace grunted after her mother hung. She glared at all the rides and booths being set up. She then remembered she could drive. Before leaving the parking lot, she yelled at the whole events, "You better not go anywhere!"

With that, she took off.

Xxx

Inside a giant, purple building, there was a knock on one of the many doors. A man in a lab coat answered. He surprised to see his nemesis.

"Perry the Platypus, what do you want?" he asked. The mammal handed the man the paper he carried with him. The one with messy, brown hair took the sheet and skimmed through it. He then snapped, "And for what reason would a man of evil science donate money to charity?"

The platypus was not interested in begging for money; he had other places to be where he could obtain what he needed. He took the flyer and began to head for the elevator. The man was confused about this, "Perry the Platypus, wait!"

The secret agent turned around. The one in the lab coat added with a grin, "I just built myself another invention. Don't you want to stop me?"

The creature continued his way for the exit. The man tried a different approach, "Ok, wait, you need the money and I need someone to defeat me. So, how about you destroy my evil invention and I give you the money?"

Perry was interested in the deal. He and Doofenshmirtz walked into the room where the man explained his latest invention. Doofenshmirtz then pushed a button for his adversary to be trapped only for Perry to move out of the way and have the man caught.

"Hey, that's not how this is suppose to work!" Doofenshmirtz whined. From his pocket, a few big dollar bills came out. The platypus only walked over to the machine and pushed the self-destruct button. The evil creation was destroyed. The animal then walked over to the scientist and collected his money. He then strolled over to the door.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Perry the Platypus." he said as he waved good-bye, still caught upside down in his trap. He then thought of something, "Wait, did I just pay my nemesis to defeat me? Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Xxx

Candace arrived at the place where her parents were at. She stormed into the building and quickly found who she was looking for. She marched up to her parents and demanded, "Mom, you GOT to see what Phineas and Ferb have been doing."

"Is it something that will be there when I arrive?" her mother smirked.

"Come on," Candace begged, "We need to leave now!"

"But, Candace, we need to wait until the car is ready and-"

"Dad can wait for the car so lets go!" Candace pulled her mother out of the place while her father was amused with a children's magazine.

"Hmm… Now where is that toaster located?" Lawrence asked as he pupils were glued to the colorful page where he needed to find hidden items in a mess of art.

Xxx

Phineas took his megaphone and continued his lead in the project. Once the rides, stages, and booths were set, he allowed for people to enter. He was pleased to see what was setting in front of him. Many others walked around with jars for donations while having smiles on their faces.

Phineas soon lowered his clipboard and sighed. All this managed to happen because of a tragic situation. He wondered what he would be doing right now if none of this took place. He figured he might have done something similar, but not on such a high level of charity as this.

He glanced around and smiled when he saw all of his comrades working hard, even the school bully who they managed to remain friends with. He placed one hand on his chest and noticed there was no more ache in his heart.

He walked over to give everyone a helping hand, like they had been giving him.

Xxx

The girl with red hair became frustrated as the parking lot was full. Once she found a place to leave the car, she took her mother out of the car and dragged her closer to the school.

"Candace, you need to slow down!" Linda heavily requested as she had difficulty keeping up. The college student was very busy with wanting to bust her brothers. She figured if there were this many people around, this would be even more proof. She was pleased to see everything was still in tact. She and her mother entered through the gate. She then declared with joy, "See Mom!"

Before anything could be said, the two Flynn family members were greeted by the principal. The lady was able to recognized an idol when she saw one. She asked Linda, "Excuse me, but would you be interested in doing a little show for charity as Lindana?"

Linda's eyes beamed with joy. She was glad she was able to go on stage. She agreed to the idea and the principal lead her away.

"If only we could get Max Modem, that would be something." the woman with brown hair commented. Linda chuckled as she replied, "I'm sure he could be here shortly."

Candace was dumbstruck about what took place. The proof she had was right in front of her, but her mother was dragged away by stardom. She then heard someone calling her. She turned to see some of her friends had arrived.

"Stacy? Jenny? Jeremy? Coltrane?" she questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see the carnival you mentioned." Stacy replied.

"Yeah, we thought since it was your brothers' idea, we knew this would be fun." Jenny added.

"Nice thing is that we heard this was for charity for the family who lost their daughter." Coltrane brought up. Jeremy walked closer the girl with blue eyes as he said, "Kind of like a strange reunion, huh?"

The four of them went off to enjoy their night.

Xxx

"Phineas!" exclaimed Isabella with joy, "This whole carnival was a success!"

"Yeah, it looks as though everyone is having a good time." Baljeet remarked satisfied.

"Looks as though this will really help the Rotear family." Ferb mentioned.

Phineas nodded. When he first heard about the event, he was not sure how to feel. The idea of someone throwing away their life seemed unrealistic. The teen soon grew to acknowledge the notion, and was glad to have people by his side. He thanked his friends then went on stage, after Lindana and Max Modem did some sort of duet.

He strolled onto the center and said into the microphone, "I just want to thank everyone who helped prepared this event. Than you all for your time and donations! Remember, if you can't see the light, then just polish the dark."

Phineas was about to walk off stage when he heard the sound of people applauding him. He bowed a little then went behind some curtains. He made his way to get some water out of a cooler when his saw beloved pet approaching him. Phineas knelt down and said with a smile, "Oh, there you are, Perry."

He noticed the mammal had something in its mouth. He removed the green paper and realized it was money. The boy smiled as he said, "Aw, Perry wants to make a donation as well. Thanks, buddy."

Perry replied by making his normal chatter.

**The End**

Chao- Read that quote somewhere online… Not really sure who to give credit to. Ah well, the actual writing took place in two days while the editing took about a week or so. Please review!


End file.
